You can't fight faith
by meka18
Summary: This story about Louise finding her Boyfriend cheating on her for another woman. alone and sad she think to drink her problems away. can Feliciano help her feel better or will she drink the night away...I know sucky Summary this is an Role play off Omgle warmings inside its a Fem Germany X Italy


**This store I did with another person on Omgle I don't own this and if your the person that was Role playing with me on this I want to keep going on the other half Pm me for now I am posting this I thought it make a great story. I had to change a few things so it look more of a store but a full role playing. I don't own Hetalia and half of this now mine. I will put it out there as i did this with a person as a role play. i would put the person name on here but he or she never told me who they where.**

**warming**** My spelling is bad and Grammar. if it looks really bad I am sorry a head of time.**

**there will be a Drinking and other things.** **its a lime all most a Lemon.**

Sitting at the Bar Louise wished she never fell in love with the Bastard. She feel so used and really sad to see him sleep with another person, she didn't have time to see who it was as she screamed at him and in a hurry she left their house they got together. She wish she listened to her brother. They broke into a fight about the man she thought that loved her, they stopped speaking to each other, that's how bad the fight have gotten. she missed her friend and she did everything for the man, she stopped seeing her Friend, they would ruin what she had but she just wanted them back. Now too proud to go back home to her bother to hear him say I told you so. she just wanted to see all her friends again but she just sat alone at the bar, hoping to drink till she passed out or she got kicked out for drinking too much. she was willing to sleep with anyone to get the pain to go away, to feel like she was whole again. Then she felt someone near her. She felt like it was going to be a long night.

Feliciano was supposed to be meeting his brother up for a night on the town, but as he looked at his phone, he wondered if it would actually happen. He was used to Lovino being late, but not an hour late. It wouldn't be fun going out alone, but he was already standing in front of the bar he was supposed to meet him at. One drink wouldn't kill him, in fact, he really wanted one. Feliciano needed a night with his brother. He had just been dumped. Perhaps that was why it hurt so much that his brother ditched out on him. He tried to shrug it off with a smile and entered the bar. He went up to the bartender and ordered a simple drink, when he caught a glimpse at a familiar face. He paused for a moment before muttering, "Louise?"

She pick her head up to her name to look at who call her she smile a little to see it was Feliciano. "Is that you...Feliciano?" She fuelled turn to him. "What...why are you here of all places? Have you been crying, What happen?". Feliciano just smiled and tried to lie as best as he could. "Nah, nothing happened. I mean, I was supposed to hang out with my brother tonight, but I guess he had other plans. But I thought that since I'm here, I could have one drink." He would rather avoid the topic of getting dumped. It was a sad event, and seeing Louise that night was happy for him. "What about you? Why are you here?"

Louise she know a lot about Feliciano even when he lies. She just miss him so much she just ignore the lie. "I am nursing a wound...Do you remember the guy I was with before we stop being friends? He cheated oh me for a...For a whore! I gave up everything for him. My Family my only burder I don't see I haven't talk to him god about 3 week after I stop talking to you." She feel so anger for the man she given so much she just poor all of it out to Feliciano and it wasn't stopping. "Then I stop talking to you guys you and Kiku must hate me for ignore you two you guys where my only friends I ever had and I cast you two away like bad worst."

Feliciano just stared at Louise as she explained her horrible experience. He was silent for a while, which even shocked himself. He always had a thing to say until now. The only thing he could utter was "I don't hate you. I can't hate you after being friends for so long." He looked away from her. "Actually, I was dumped," he admitted. "Not as bad as what you went through, but my heart's still broken. Perhaps meeting up again was fate? So we can help heal our broken hearts."

Louise just want to laugh at fate to her it have a funny way to show her what she want to see. Then she slowly start to blush a little to what he spoke to her about helping Healing there hearts. Then she start to feel angry for a that girl to brake his heart. A sweet caring man like Feliciano and she just want to hurt her. She look into his eyes then smiles. "Ja it have to be maybe, we might be for each other and we are just fighting fate why not go with the flow of things." She is a little drunk but she happy she really open to talk to him. In her heart just want to be closer so she move a little closer to him blushing. "Lets drink together Feliciano...To us we have Broken hearts but we have each other in the end~" She was hold up her third beer to him to tap his glass.

He really didn't notice her move closer towards him. Feliciano loved that she was willing to spend this evening together, even though it wasn't planned out. The drink Feliciano ordered finally made his way to him. He tapped his glass against Monika's beer. "To best friends!" he said as if nothing bad had happened that night. His heart was still hurting, but that was always the case with break-ups. She smiles at him staring at him. She move to rest her head on his shoulder. Showily slip at her beer finishes it puts the glass down, order the another one. She look at Feliciano blushing softly. "Feliciano...so how my Burder and Kiku?"

He lets her rest on his shoulder. He felt like she had gone through so much, that it was okay that she seek comfort in him, even through physical touch. "They've been doing well," he said. "Whenever I talk to your brother, he won't stop wondering about how you're doing." He took a sip of his drink. "And Kiku is well, Kiku. Can never seem to crack that mind of his."

Smiles about her breath softly that her burder doesn't hate her. She tear up knowing they where so close to let a man like her ex to rip them apart. It made her feel like an ass to hurt him so much. "I cant got home. I don't want him to tell me I told you so about my Ex. Then Kiku have always been like that even when we where younger. He usually have a lot on his plate." She look at her new beer then she start to cry. "Gilbert never going to forgive me if I go home tell him I, I let my Ex take my virginity so I could say with him a little longer. I was so scare of being alone it hurt a lot I thought at one point he was going to hurt me. Do you think I am a Whore to let that man to have his way with me? "

Feliciano placed an arm around Louise and pulled her closer in a one-armed hug. "I don't think you are," he admitted, "because you're not." He shook his head. "Ah, it's so sad that a word like that is thrown around carelessly." With his other hand, he took another drink. "I always thought that word meant you slept with a lot of people and didn't care, yet you've only been with one." He tried to smile the best he could to try and make her feel better a little bit. "We're your friends. Gilbert is your brother. No matter what mistakes you made, we'll always be there and love you."

As she listen to him she was so happy to hear him still speak so highly of her. She didn't realize she was doing till it was to late. She put down her beer then she slowly move closer and kisses him deeply feeling herself becoming really close to him. Holding him close her eyes feeling so close to him. Then pulls back blushing her heart was pound out her chest feel so happy to do that. Then she start to feel regret they both just broke up with to people they been dating and she might just ruin there friendship all over again. "Feli I am so sorry"

It was as if it happened in the blink of an eye. The feeling of Louise's lips on his ran a jolt down his spine. His eyes widened, and his entire body heated up more than any alcohol could do. He didn't have time to respond before she pulled away and started apologizing. "It's okay," he assured her as he tried to pat her back. "You're just upset, and I'm trying to help and," he looked over at her drink, "you might have been drinking more than I thought you might have been."

She smiles at him thinking he so pure. She had a feeling that he might of like it, so she stared to act like she drunk. He should of know better that it take a lot more beer to get her drunk. She move to hug him cuddles on him. "I have to say Feliciano your lips they are so softly and you are so handsome. I just want to you know kiss you again may I kiss you again I just want to feel it again." Almost on his lap blushing really hard cuddling on him.

He thought 'yep' he knew that she was drunk now. But it was such an odd transition. She seemed fine before she kissed him. "Listen, Louise," he said as he tried to nudge her away. "You're drunk. You may not mean this when you sober up. I can't do something as wrong as take advantage of you like this." He smiled as sweet as he could to show he wasn't trying to push her away completely. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

She keep acting Drunk trying not to laugh at his face. she look up at him sad"Where would I go Feli, I cant go back. I don't want to face gilbert drunk and sad. I don't think he have the time for me. May I stay with you please I don't want to be alone." Feeling so happy that he still the sweet boy she have a crush in High school. She doesn't let go yet but finishes her 4th beer up smiling at him. "Please take me home so the other men don't have there way with me." She was starting to hate herself a little sounding like a slut but she doesn't want to let her self in the open she want to stay close to him a little while longer. Feliciano didn't even hesitate to give her an answer. "Of course you can stay with me." He signaled the bartender over and paid for his drink, as well as Louise's. "You can stay at my house tonight, or for as long as you need. It's been a while since the guest room was used anyway."

She smiles up at him kisses his cheek. "Oh thank you Feliciano I don't know what I would do with out you." She knew she have to playing drunk weak girl till she get to his house. So she try to get up all most fall backward. She reach up to him hold on to him blushing she almost on top of him having her face into his neck. "I am sorry I must be drunk Feliciano." He saw her tumble over and quickly reached out to hold onto her tight so she wouldn't fall. "It's okay," he said with a slight laugh. "It happens to almost all of us. I might have gotten really drunk if I didn't see you though." He slowly started to walk out of the bar towards his house.

She Holds on to him keep acting she a drunk. "I...if she hurt you again I would of hurt her. She doesn't deserve you at all your a sweet man have a lot to give. You make my heart beat so fast Feli. Do you know what you do to me?" Fallowing him staying close to him cuddling up more kisses his neck "I wish we would of been together. I wish you where my first. I know you never hurt me."

He had a hard time determining if it was the alcohol in her making things up, or if it was spewing out the truth. Either way, the fact that she was drunk and saying it made her uneasy. The kisses to his neck didn't help either. Thank goodness he lived close by. He just kept hold of her so she wouldn't fall walking. "Louise, please. Not when you're like this."

She trying not to laugh about making like this it was all true. She might be a little drunk but not like how she Acting drunk. "Do you know how I feel even in High school. Feliciano if you wasn't dating that hic bitch, I would of told you how I feel sooner. But you say you where in love with Her. I didn't want to ruin your happiness that all matter to me Feliciano." She Hold him closer "I would drinks myself a lot in high school. about 10 beer only give get me tipsy." She realize she just rated herself out about he not being that drunk. She really hopping he not playing action to her at this point. "Louise, please," he repeated. He wasn't going to talk to her like this. It wouldn't feel right. Finally, they made it back to his place. He quickly let themselves in and locked the door behind him. "You should sleep. Just follow me, and I'll show you the guest room."

She wait till the door is lock she drop the act. So she can really show she not drunk buzz maybe, but she still have her since of mind. She stand straight up stair at him dropping the drunken voice. Blushing she was going to do this that he free she was going to show him how she really feel. As they made there way up the stares she spoke clearly to him."Feliciano...none of it a lie. What I said was true all of it." She spoke a little timed to see how he react to her not being drunk. "Wait, what?" His words jumbled as he tried to figure out what was going on. "Weren't you just slurring your words and walking funny as if you were really drunk?" He took a step back. "I'm confused."

Walk up to him slowly pin him to the wall so he cant leave the spot. "Feli I thought you know me better then that. My drinking buddy is my burder who can drink 48 pack with out getting wasted. I am not a light weight. I had four beers at the bar before you came in. I acted like that Because I was coving up on the kiss. Trying to hide my feelings any more. but I realize myself I am in love with you Feliciano I, I cant lie any more I know you might hate me for faking it I am sorry for lying to you. But I am not sorry for kissing you. You made me feel alive again. " She blushing hard staring at him. Scare he going to kick her out. She just want one more kiss. She slowly move in closer but don't go threw it know she just push her luck to him. "I really love you Feliciano Vargas."

He didn't know whether to feel scared or shocked at Louise's sudden actions. His breathing grew heavy as he listened to every word she said. He tried to figure out the right words. No, he didn't hate her. She was embarrassed by that kiss, it was any reason to cover it up. She was getting closer, but he wasn't sure if it was right to let her keep going, or move away. He did like her, but even if she wasn't drunk, it didn't feel right. He still felt like he'd be taking advantage of her.

She look into his eyes "...Please say something to me Feliciano. Please I just want to you to know I love you. I never make you do anything you don't ever want to do." She look at him know he think he taken advantage of her but she feel she doing that to him he was dump by a girl the same day she was dump. Still have there face close together staring into his eyes blushing. "I-I just don't know what I should say," he mumbled as he looked right in her eyes. "This is just a lot to take in, and to be told like this," Feliciano bit his lip. "I just really don't know what I should say."

"In High school you told me. If I cant think of the words then do it. Do what you want to say instead of using your words." she kisses him again, this time she wait for him to pull back giving him room to pull back when he wants to. Her hold body want on fire her heart was beating so fast she kissing the one man she was deeply in love with so long. The man she lie to herself that he doesn't love her. She final got him and she doesn't want to let go of him.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do at the moment. The right thing to do was pull away, right? But maybe it wasn't and he just let her kiss him until she was done. But he could also kiss her back. Was that right of him? He did like Louise. He really did. He had feelings for her after graduation. He could smell the alcohol in her breath, which kept him from kissing back. If she wasn't drunk, she could be tipsy. But at the same time, she could be okay. He didn't want her to be sad anymore. He wanted her to be happy. With that in mind, he lightly kissed her back.

Her heart stop for a second, then she let everything go she feel she was cloud 9. All she ever wish for come true. The one regret she ever have was that Feli wasn't her first man she been with. She move her lips softly on his while slowly move her hands rubbing his back to hold him closer. Her blush was spreading all over her face and ears. If only it had been different. Perhaps then Feliciano would feel more relieved at their kiss. Though he did whatever it could to make her happy. He held her close to him by having his arms wrapped around her waist.

She was smiling ear to ear to feel him holding her like she dream of. She know if she have the taste of beer on her lips he would not be fully conferrable to do anything. She pulls away smiles at him take him by his hand walk to his bedroom. She open the door take off her high heals she still a little taller but not as much she was. She pull him into the bed cuddles with him "Would it be okay we sleep in the same bed Feli. I wasn't lying I don't want to be alone right now. This all that going to happen I promise you when I have the beer taste in my mouth I will converse you I do love you." Blushing looking up at him smiling.

He was relieved that she wouldn't try to go too far with him tonight. He wouldn't have let her anyway. He was a man who felt like things needed to be done at the right time. And such a romantic act, meant it had to be done at a romantic time. But he didn't mind sharing a bed with her. They used to do it when they were kids. "Of course," he said. "I'll be here for you." She smiles was just big as ever she cuddle into him like if he was a big teddy bear. she look up at him blushes hard spoke timidly to him "Would you still be here when I wake up...so I can give you a morning kiss.*

Feliciano nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there when you wake up. You have my word." She start to blush more. "I love you Feli." kisses his cheeks then his lips softly. She lay her head on his chest listing to his heart beat made her feel really claim. His heart pounded wildly with each thing she did. "I love you too," he said weakly. He was just happy she felt better.

Louise smiles softly happy she making him feel like this closer her eyes fall sleep not letting him go a little scare he will run. He had am arm around her, which lightly touch her back as he fell asleep.

He had an arm around her, which lightly touched her back as he fell asleep.

**It when well. I hope you like it please leave a review and a favorite of this story and again if you the person that Role play with me on this on want to continue with me on this. This is my first story from the reboot. Have a great day~**


End file.
